


I will always love you no matter what.

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evelyn deal with a spout of Evelyn's morning sickness and Cullen gets orders to go to Adamant the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't want to lose you

**Author's Note:**

> For the prayers I used in English go here: http://www.churchyear.net/basicprayers.html

The next few weeks after Dorian’s announcement that they were expecting a baby was full of getting things prepared. Cullen had sent word to Denerim that a crib was needed. Leliana and Josephine went about ordering baby clothes and other supplies that may be needed. Evelyn was glad for all of the help. Cullen walked into their chambers with two men behind him who were carrying his desk.

“What are you doing with your desk?” Evelyn asked from the bed. She hadn’t slept well due to constant nausea so Cullen had been insistent she stay in bed today.

“I’m moving my office down here temporarily. I figured with as sick as you’ve been because of the pregnancy, I could stay here and work while keeping an eye on you. It’ll make things easier on me so I’m not constantly wanting to run down here every five minutes or so with worry.” Cullen said as the men set his desk down in a corner and left.

“So you’re going to make me lay in bed all day while you’re working? Besides I don’t even know why you brought your desk up when you can use mine.” Evelyn asked as she stood up and walked over to him as he sat down.

“Well that’s the general plan.” Cullen said as he pulled her onto his lap and placed his hand on her stomach, “I know I could have but I didn’t want to take it over in case you need it for something.”

Evelyn turned pale and threw up on a report he had placed on his desk. She looked away from him, her head hung low, “I’m so sorry Cullen!” 

Cullen just shook his head and motioned for a maid who walked in to clean up his desk as he picked her up. Turning to the maid he instructed her to fill the tub with warm water so he could help Evelyn bathe. He turned his attention back to Evelyn and laid her on the bed as he helped her undress, “Don’t worry about it love. I can always write it again. It was just a report of supplies that came in this morning.” 

Evelyn gave him a weak smile as the maid came in with a couple of buckets of water and filled the tub. She looked at Cullen and put her hand on his cheek, “Still I feel bad.”

“No worries love.” Cullen said as he carried her to the tub. He placed her in the warm water and began to slowly massage her shoulders. His hands working down her arms to her hands and back up. He slid his fingers down her chest and over her stomach, rubbing in slow circles as he kissed her cheek.

Evelyn sighed happily as she leaned against the back of the tub, resting her head on Cullen’s shoulder. His hands felt wonderful and would probably have turned her on if she wasn’t feeling so rotten. She concentrated on his hands as she closed her eyes, “You spoil me my love.”

“What are husbands for?” He asked with a chuckle as he moved to the side of the tub to work on her legs and feet. He took his time rubbing her calves and ankles. Pressing his thumbs into the muscles as he worked his way up the top of her leg.

“I love you.” Evelyn sighed happily as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Cullen smiled as he picked up the soap and began to wash her now that she was relaxed. His hands slid softly over her body. He leaned forward and kissed her lips as his hands ran down her legs and back up. He slid his hands up her stomach and over her breasts, lightly grazing her nipples with his thumbs as he kissed down her jawline to her neck. He sucked on the skin of her collarbone lightly.

“Cullen!” Evelyn gasped as she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him as she claimed his lips with hers. She felt the familiar tightening of her stomach as her core began to heat up.

Cullen lifted her out of the tub and set her on her feet. He took a towel that was laying on a bench nearby and dried her off. He gathered her in his arms as he let the towel fall and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down gently, he kissed her lips as his hand laid on her stomach, “Why don’t you try and get some rest love?” 

Evelyn sighed a little and smiled, “Alright love. Although I could think of something else I’d rather be doing right now.”

Cullen chuckled and kissed her again, “We’ll see how you feel after you wake up okay?” 

“Okay.” Evelyn said with a yawn. She laid back and closed her eyes as Cullen tucked her into bed. 

Cullen walked back over to his desk and began to rewrite the report that Evelyn had gotten sick on. He thanked the Maker it wasn’t that long of a report and had it finished just in time to see Dorian walk into the room.

“I heard she got sick again so I came to check on her.” Dorian said as he leaned against the doorframe.

“She’s resting right now thankfully. This morning’s incident wasn’t as bad as it has been so I’m hoping she’s getting over this soon. I hate seeing her so sick.” Cullen said as he motioned for Dorian to follow him to the bed.

“Ah Commander, it’ll pass. I brought some more potions up to help. Some are sweetened with honey and others aren’t. Just in case she can handle sweet one moment and not the next.” Dorian said as he put several vials of potions on the table next to her side of the bed. He quickly checked her and the baby over without disturbing her, “Everything looks just fine. Just make sure she stays in bed when she’s feeling like this. She doesn’t need to overdo anything so the nausea will stay away as much as possible.”

“thanks Dorian. We really appreciate the care you’ve given her and the baby.” Cullen said as he patted Dorian on the back.

“Of course. It’s not often we get joyous news around here. Everyone’s talking about the baby and how they can help.” Dorian laughed as one of Leliana’s messengers came in.

“I’ll let you get back to work.” Dorian said as he left. 

“Report from the Inquisitor Ser.” The messenger said as he handed Cullen a note.

Cullen took the report and read it. He frowned as he looked over at Evelyn’s sleeping form on the bed. He and his men had been ordered to go to Adamant with the Inquisitor. They were to leave the next morning at dawn. He set the report down on the desk and dismissed the messenger. Walking to the window, he leaned against it and looked out. His gut churned at the thought of leaving his wife and unborn baby. He sighed softly as he heard her stirring. Turning to her, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Feeling better?” He asked as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

“Much better my love.” Evelyn said as she looked at him. Noticing the look in his eyes she smiled and touched his cheek, “Are you okay?”

“Not really. I’ve been ordered to go to Adamant with the Inquisitor. I fear I don’t know if I’ll even come back.” Cullen said as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Evelyn’s heart dropped into her stomach when he told her about being sent to Adamant. She always knew something like this would happen. Putting on a brave smile she squeezed his hand and put it on her stomach. 

“I know you have a job to do but that doesn’t stop me from being afraid of losing you.” She said softly, trying not to cry. She held him tight and buried her head into his shoulder, the tears flowing heavy as her body shook.

Cullen pulled her close to him and stroked her hair as she cried. He kissed the top of her head and put a hand on her stomach. He smiled at the sight of the small bump in her stomach. He lifted her face to look at him and wiped her tears as he leaned down and kissed her.

“I will come back to you. I swear it.” He whispered softly as he held her, “I love you my darling wife. You and our child are my world.”

“I love you too. Promise me you’ll be careful out there.” Evelyn said as she looked at him. 

“I promise my love.” Cullen said as he settled in the bed next to her, “Let’s get some rest. I’m not about to leave your side.”

Evelyn snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, “I wish I could go with you.”

“I know love but it’s best that you stay here. For your sake and the sake of our baby.” He said as he rubbed her arm with his hand, “I will send reports directly to you as often as I can so you know I’m safe.”

“Okay.” Evelyn said with a yawn. She kissed Cullen’s lips before settling down, sleep taking her once more.

Cullen stared up at the ceiling, his mind on his family. He knew she’d be in good hands if something were to happen to him. He kissed the top of her head as he closed his eyes, his mind weary and his body quickly following.


	2. Come back safely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen goes to Adamant with the Inquisitor and goes missing. Evelyn is encouraged by Mother Giselle to use her own faith to pray for him.

Evelyn woke up and looked over at Cullen. He would need to be awakened soon so he could get ready to leave. She slipped quietly out of bed and went over to her chest of belongings. She dug through it as quickly and quietly as she could until she found the little wooden box at the bottom. She opened it and took the medal out of it. It was a Saint Christopher and Saint Michael double-sided medal. She clutched it in her hand as she stood up. She put her belongings back in the chest and closed it. She walked over to the bed as Cullen stirred awake.

“Good morning my love.” She said with a sad smile, “Sleep well?”

“Not as well as I could have.” Cullen said as he stood up and walked over to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, “I love you so much Evie.”

“I love you too.” Evelyn said as he lifted her face to look at him, “You have made me so happy.”

“I have something for you.” Evelyn said as she put the medal in his hand, “It’s a Saint Christopher and Saint Michael double-sided medal. I was wearing it when I came to Thedas and I want you to have it.”

“Thank you.” Cullen said as he slipped the chain over his head, the medal resting right above his heart.

Evelyn smiled and pulled him closer to her, “I have to believe that you’ll be alright. I just have to.”

“I’ll make sure he comes back safely.” Varric said as he walked into the room, “Don’t worry.”

"It's time isn't it?" Evelyn asked as she looked up at Cullen.

“Afraid so.” Varric said before turning to Cullen, “The Inquisitor’s waiting Commander.”

“Walk with me?” Cullen asked as he put his armor on. He grabbed his sword and shield before turning to her, “I want you to be the last person I see as I leave.”

“Of course.” Evelyn said as she took his hand and walked out to the courtyard where the Inquisitor and the rest of the troops were waiting.

“Are you ready Commander?” Inquisitor Ara’shalla asked.

“Yes Inquisitor.” Cullen said before turning to Evelyn, “Pray for me my love.”

Evelyn kissed him and watched as they left, “I will.”

Evelyn sighed as she walked back into their chambers. She leaned against the window and put her hand on her stomach, little flutters filled her stomach. She smiled softly as she looked out the window. She wondered how things were going with the march although he and the others just left. She went to his desk and sat down. She ran her hand across the wood and sighed. She smiled softly as she remembered how many times they had made love on it. She leaned back in his chair and closed her eyes. Just being in the chair made her feel like his arms were around her again. She opened her eyes and sighed. She knew Cullen was skilled at his job. She just prayed it was enough to get him home to her safely. She got up and walked down to the main hall. She needed to get out for a while. She walked down the main steps and stood next to a tree. She kept her eyes towards the main gate and wiped her eyes. 

“Have faith child. Commander Cullen is a fine warrior. The Maker will watch over him.” Mother Giselle said as she walked up, “You know, you’ve been here over a year and yet haven’t really told many about you. For instance, what are your beliefs? I know you really haven’t adopted the Andrastrian ways since you’ve been here although you have tried to.” 

Evelyn sighed and smiled, “You’re right Your Reverence. I haven’t been able to fully grasp the Andrastrian ways although I have tried. I’m Catholic. I believe that there is One God who sent His Son Jesus Christ as our Lord and Savior to die for the sins of mankind. We believe that our Savior’s Mother the Blessed Virgin Mary was saved from sin by a special grace from God to bear Jesus Christ and that she remained sinless.” 

“Have you prayed to your God since you got here?” Mother Giselle asked as she put a hand on Evelyn’s shoulder, “If not, perhaps you should. It may make you feel better.”

“Thank you Your Reverence.” Evelyn said with a smile. She turned and walked back into her chambers. She went back to her chest and found the bag she had with her when she first came to Thedas. She had put it away when she realized she was here to stay. Well, before her friends found her a way home anyway. She pulled out the covered book that was in it, her Bible and a small pouch which contained her Rosary. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the cover. She carried them to her bed and settled in before beginning to read. She picked up her Rosary and began to pray. She closed her eyes as a sense of peace filled her heart. After she finished praying, she put her Bible and Rosary on the table next to her bed. She knew Mother Giselle was right. Praying her way helped a lot more than trying to rely on the Chant. She loved her friends and respected their ways and even tried to learn them but her heart wasn’t in it. 

She was thankful that Dorian went with Cullen, even if it meant being without his care for her and the baby for a time. He had left Vivienne in charge of that. She was glad the woman had been placed in charge of her care. While she liked Solas, she wasn’t too sure on his ability to care for a pregnant woman and her unborn child. She lifted her head and smiled as she heard a knock on the open door. 

“Are you alright Evelyn?” Josephine asked as she walked in, “I know watching Cullen leave took its toll on you this morning. I would have stopped by sooner but I had to deal with a rather unpleasant diplomat from Orlais.” 

“Yeah. I think I’m okay. Had a talk with Mother Giselle earlier and I’m taking her advice.” Evelyn said as she nodded to her belongings on the table next to her, “I just pray Cullen will make it out alright.” 

“The Commander is a resourceful man. He’ll make it. You’ll see.” Josephine said as she sat on the bed next to Evelyn, “We’re all worried for all of the men and the Inquisitor. We must be strong for them and trust in the Maker to look upon them with favor and send them home.”  
Evelyn smiled, “Josie, you know I’ve been studying the Andrastrian faith but truthfully, I’m not Andrastrian. I’m Catholic. I’ll explain more about in time but we do have our different beliefs. I really never brought it up because I wanted to be respectful and at least try and learn.”

“I figured as much. You were not born here on Thedas so you have your own traditions, beliefs and customs.” Josephine said with a smile, “What’s important now is no matter how you believe, never lose faith.” 

“I’m trying. It hasn’t even been a full day and I’m scared he’ll never come back to us.” Evelyn said as she wiped her eyes, “I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t.”

“You won’t ever be alone Evelyn. If the worst does come to pass, everyone here will make sure you and the baby are well taken care of. I promise.” Josephine said as she looked at her friend, “Why don’t you try and get some rest? I’ll have someone bring some food up later. If you ever need to talk, we’re all here for you.”

“Thank you Josie.” Evelyn said as she watched her friend get up and walk to the door, “For everything.”

“It is no trouble.” Josephine said as she exited the room. 

The next few days went by without much incident. Vivienne said she’d be able to tell the sex of the baby within the week and Cullen had last reported that they reached Adamant safely and he would write again as soon as he could. Evelyn kept his letters in her desk and read them whenever she felt lonely. She put the last letter up that had arrived the day before and looked up to see Leliana walk into the room with a somber look on her face.

“What is it Leliana?” Evelyn asked, her heart dropping to her stomach. She had a feeling she already knew.

“You should see this yourself.” Leliana said as she handed Evelyn the last report. 

Inquisitor fell into the Fade through a rift. Countless men and women dead. No sign of Commander Cullen. He’s either been killed or fell with the Inquisitor.

Evelyn’s heart dropped further, “He’s missing? This has to be a mistake.”

“We are sending more troops to Adamant to help in the search. We’ll find him Evelyn. I promise.” Leliana said as she put her hand on Evelyn’s, “You’ll see, he’ll be here before you know it.”

“I hope you’re right Leliana.” Evelyn said as she looked at Cullen’s desk, “Can you have someone bring up some extra candles? I’m going to set up a prayer area until he comes home.”

“Of course. Anything to help you out. Vivienne said she’d be up soon to check on you and the baby. She’s worried all this stress will cause complications.” Leliana said as she stood up, “Is there anything else you require?”

“Just some food. I’m wanting to just be alone for now unless necessary.” Evelyn said, her hand still holding the report. She slowly handed it back to Leliana, “I am truly grateful for telling me.”

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way. I’ll send someone up with candles and food.” Leliana said as she turned and left. 

Evelyn grabbed her Rosary and walked to the window. She knelt down and began to pray as tears flowed from her eyes. Her love was missing, she and the baby were alone now. She opened her Bible and began reading Psalm twenty-three out loud:

"The Lord is my shepherd,  
I shall not want.  
He makes me lie down in green pastures;  
He leads me beside quiet waters.  
He restores my soul;  
He guides me in the paths of righteousness  
For His name’s sake.  
Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I fear no evil, for You are with me;  
Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me.  
You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies;  
You have anointed my head with oil;  
My cup overflows.  
Surely goodness and lovingkindness will follow me all the days of my life,  
And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

She looked up as a noise distracted her. A young elvhen woman came in with a tray and some candles. Evelyn got up off the floor and took the candles from the young woman and sat them on Cullen’s desk. She lit them all and placed her Bible in the center between the candles, “Just set the food on my desk. I’ll eat in a little bit.” 

The woman nodded as she set the food on Evelyn’s desk and quietly slipped out unnoticed.

Evelyn went over to the tray on her desk and slowly ate as she looked at Cullen’s desk. She would stay up all night praying if she had to. She knew God and the Maker would somehow grant her prayers to bring him home. She finished eating just as Vivienne walked in. 

“Are you ready for your check up my dear?” Vivienne asked as she directed Evelyn to her bed, “Today we can find out the sex of the baby if you wish.”

“I would like that.” Evelyn said as she laid down so Vivienne could check her and the baby out. 

After a few minutes, Vivienne smiled as she looked at Evelyn, “It’s a boy and very healthy. He’ll be here before you know it.”

“I just pray Cullen will be here when he gets here.” Evelyn said softly.

“Try not to worry too much my dear. Everything will be fine.” Vivienne said before leaving the room.

Evelyn walked over to Cullen’s desk and began to pray as she crossed herself, forehead, stomach, left shoulder and right shoulder: 

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen

Pater Noster  
qui es in caelis,  
sanctificetur nomen tuum.  
Adveniat regnum tuum.  
Fiat voluntas tua,  
sicut in caelo et in terra.  
Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie,  
et dimitte nobis debita nostra,  
sicut et nos  
dimittimus debitoribus nostris.  
Et ne nos inducas in tentationem:  
sed libera nos a malo.  
Amen

Domine Deus,  
amo te super omnia  
et proximum meum propter te,  
quia tu es summum, infinitum,  
et perfectissimum bonum,  
omni dilectione dignum.  
In hac caritate  
vivere et mori statuo.  
Amen.

Ave Maria, gratia plena,  
Dominus tecum  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
et benedictus  
fructus ventris tui, Iesus  
Sancta Maria, Mater Dei  
ora pro nobis peccatoribus,  
nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae  
Amen.

Gloria Patri  
et filii  
et spiritui sancto.  
Sicut erat  
in principio  
et nunc  
et semper  
et in saecula saeculorum.  
Amen.

Et in Jesum Christum,  
Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum;  
quiconceptus est  
de Spiritu Sancto,  
natus ex Maria virgine;  
passus sub Pontio Pilato,  
crucifixus, mortuus, et sepultus;  
descendit ad inferos;  
tertia die resurrexit a mortuis;  
ascendit adcaelos;  
sedet ad dexteram Dei Patris omnipotentis;  
inde venturusest  
iudicare vivos et mortuos.  
Credo in Spiritum Sanctum;  
sanctam ecclesiam catholicam;  
sanctorum communionem;  
remissionem peccatorum;  
carnisresurrectionem;  
vitam aeternam.  
Amen.

Deus meus,  
ex toto corde paenitet me  
omnium meorum peccatorum,  
eaque detestor, quia peccando,  
non solum poenas a Te iuste  
statutas promeritus sum,  
sed praesertim quia offendi Te,  
summum bonum,  
ac dignum qui superomnia diligaris.  
Ideo firmiter propono,  
adiuvante gratia Tua,  
de cetero me non peccaturum peccandique  
occasiones proximas fugiturum.  
Amen.

Deus meus,  
cum sis omnipotens,  
infinite misericors et fidelis,  
spero Te mihi daturum,  
ob merita Iesu Christi,  
vitam aeternam et gratias  
necessarias ad eam consequendam,  
quam Tu promisisti iis qui bona opera facient,  
quemadmodum, Te adiuvante, facere constituo  
Amen

Sancte Michael Archangele,  
defende nos in proelio,  
contra nequitiam  
et insidias diaboli esto praesidium.  
Imperet illi Deus,  
supplices deprecamur:  
tuque,  
Princeps militiae caelestis,  
Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos,  
qui ad perditionem animarum  
pervagantur in mundo,  
divina virtute,  
in infernum detrude. Amen.

Angele Dei,  
qui custos es mei,  
me, tibi commissum pietate superna,  
illumina, custodi,  
rege et gubérna.  
Amen.

Dear Heavenly Father,  
If it is Your Will  
Please bring my husband back to me.  
Amen."

Evelyn stood up and blew out the candles before going to bed. A silent prayer for Cullen, the Inquisitor and all the troops in her heart.

The next few days flew by, Evelyn busied herself around Skyhold, doing anything and everything she could think of to get her mind off of Cullen missing. She had just returned to her chambers to take a nap when a messenger burst through the door.

“We found him!” The man said before being shoved out of the way as Evelyn ran out the door.

She ran into the courtyard and saw the Inquisitor and Dorian over Cullen as he laid on the ground. Evelyn pushed her way past the crowd that started to gather and put Cullen’s head in her lap, “Come back to me love.”

“His injuries are severe. He’s lucky to be alive.” Ara’Shalla said as she looked at Evelyn, “We need to get him to your room so Dorian can get to work.”

Evelyn nodded and held his head in her hands as she helped get Cullen to their chambers. She grabbed a small bowl and filled it with water from the tub. She used on of her own tunics to wipe down his face as Dorian worked on healing him.

“He’ll be fine now. He just needs to rest and take it easy for a while.” Dorian smiled as Cullen’s color came back into his face.

“Thank you Dorian.” Evelyn said as she sat next to Cullen as he slept, “If anything happens I’ll send a messenger for you.”

“As you wish.” Dorian said with a bow before walking out of the room.

Evelyn brushed Cullen’s hair back and smiled as he began to stir. When his amber eyes met hers, she leaned down and kissed his lips softly, “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“What happened?” Cullen asked as he started to sit up, only to be stopped by Evelyn’s hand, “Last thing I remember was being on a bridge at Adamant.”

“You went missing. It’s been about two weeks already. The Inquisitor didn’t come back when she came back from the Fade. She went searching for you first.” Evelyn explained as she held her husband, “I’ve been so scared. I didn’t know if our son and I could survive without you.”

“We’re having a boy?” Cullen asked as he placed a hand on the growing bump. He sat up slowly and pulled Evelyn close to him, kissing her softly.

“Yes my love. A strong, healthy boy.” Evelyn said as she wiped her tears.

“Don’t cry love. It’s alright.” Cullen said with a slight frown as he kissed the top of her head, “Everything’s alright.”

“I’m crying because I’m so relieved and happy.” Evelyn said as she put her head on his shoulder.

“I’m happy too. Perhaps the happiest man in all of Thedas.” Cullen said as he held her, his eyes caught his desk, “What’s all that?”

“A prayer area. Mother Giselle told me to stick to what I know faith wise to help me through this ordeal. You know I’m not Andrastrian even though I try to learn.” Evelyn explained with a smile. 

“I remember. Thank you. It means a lot to me that you did that for me.” Cullen said as he kissed her again, “How about we get some rest? I’m still not at my best.”

“Sounds good to me. Perhaps I’ll get some decent sleep.” Evelyn said as they snuggled under the covers. She put her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing as he drifted off to sleep. She closed her eyes and smiled as she fell asleep. Her prayers answered in more ways than she could have ever imagined.


	3. You need to know the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare prompts Evelyn to open up to Cullen about her past.

_Cullen battled a demon. His sword making contact with it but not before it impaled him with a long blood red sword. The demon looked at Evelyn and laughed, it’s eyes glowing red as green slime fell from the corners of its mouth as he spoke, “You can’t save him. It’s your fault he’s dead.”_

_Evelyn blinked back the tears as she clenched her fist, “I am not at fault and he’s not dead!”_

_Another demon appeared next to her, this one taking Cullen’s form, “It is your fault. You said you loved me and you let me die.”_

_“Screwing up as always Evelyn?” Another demon spoke, this time in the form of her father._

_The demon grabbed her around her neck and lifted her off the ground, his hand squeezing hard around her throat, “You’re such a waste. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Just like I killed your mother.”_

_“Leave me alone!” Evelyn screamed as she pushed the demon away and fell to the ground, “I am no longer part of that world. Go back to Hell where you belong! Both of you! I refuse to let you get to me!”_

_“Yes you are! You always will be no matter where you hide.” The demon snarled, “Your precious Commander won’t be able to save you or your child. I’ll kill you all. First your child then him and finally you. I will make you watch as your family is tortured very slowly before I finally kill them.”_

“No!” Evelyn screamed in her sleep. The blankets twisting around her legs tightly. 

Cullen woke up to her screams and put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently, “Evie! Wake up!” 

Cullen grew frantic as she continued to scream in her sleep. He pulled her to him and began to sing Chantry hymns hoping it would help. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he looked at his bride. He prayed hard that she would wake up. He didn’t want to lose her.

Evelyn bolted upright and hugged her knees to her chest the best she could with her growing baby bump, “It seemed so real.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cullen asked as he pulled her close to him. He ran his hand through her hair softly and kissed her forehead. 

“I don’t know where to start.” Evelyn said as she cried, “You know I told you my life wasn’t exactly ideal back where I came from right?”

“Yeah, you never talked about it and I didn’t want to push the issue so I never asked.” Cullen said with a smile as he wiped her tears away.

“My father tried to kill me.” She said softly, putting her hands into her lap as Cullen looked at her in shock. He knew her past had to be startling if she didn’t want to talk about it. He still never thought it’d be like this. 

She looked at him wiping away her tears with her hands. “One night he came home drunk and killed my mother because he thought she was having an affair. My mother was the sweetest woman in the world!”

She looked at him trying hard not to burst out into tears. She shook her head “She would never have dreamed of doing such a thing!” Cullen took her left hand into his as she continued, “I came downstairs when he killed her!” Evelyn broke out into tears, heavy sobs wracking her body.

She shut her eyes tight as she hung her head. Her right hand covering her mouth as she looked at him sadly. Cullen’s left hand gently touched her cheek. His heart broke as he watched her struggle for the words. “I was going out to a friend’s house for the night. He tried to come after me but was so drunk he could barely walk. He threw a knife at me and it hit me in the back of my leg!” Cullen had wondered about that scar, now he knew how she got it. He cursed under his breath as she continued.

“When I was able to find someone to help me, I lost a lot of blood.” Evelyn said, struggling to breathe as she became visibly upset. Cullen tried to hush her, he had heard enough. He didn’t want her to get so worked up he’d have to get Dorian. 

She gave a hoarse sob, “After that, he was arrested and I was placed with another family. Even that family was cruel to me.” 

She looked at Cullen, “They never even offered to get me help for what happened. I finally had enough one day so I packed up and ran.”

Cullen couldn’t believe anything she was saying. It was too fantastic. However, seeing the look on her face and how her body shook as she spoke told him every word was true. She looked at him with a gentle smile as she held his hand to her heart. 

“That’s when I ended up here.” Evelyn said, as she struggled to talk to him.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. 

Cullen looked at her as he turned to her. He held her face gently, “What about your dream Evie? What happened?” 

She looked away from him for a brief moment. “Demons invaded my dreams, took on your appearance and killed you, then blamed me. Another one took on the appearance of my father and grabbed me by my throat. It threatened to kill you and our baby while making me watch.”

Cullen knew those kind of nightmares all too well. They sounded like the dreams he’d have after his days being a Templar. He still had them but he had gotten used to them. Hers were still fresh, he kissed her forehead, and looked at her. He made sure she was looking at him before he spoke.

“I promise on my life nothing will ever happen to you Evie.” Cullen said as he kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it, pulling her as close to him as he could get her, “You’re safe here my love.” 

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly as she touched his cheek with her hand, “I’m sorry my love. I should have told you before.”

“It’s alright my love. I understand that it’s painful.” He said as he looked at her, his eyes showing nothing but love and admiration for her. He pulled her against his chest, “Hear that? My heart beats for you and our child only. I want you to remember that okay?” 

Evelyn sighed softly as she snuggled closer to him, his heart beating beneath her ear as she loosened her grip on him. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. It had only been a few days since he was found and brought back to Skyhold but each moment felt like a dream and she didn’t want to wake up to find he was still gone. She cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers, kissing him softly as she moved to get closer to him.

Cullen kissed her softly before pulling away. He moved her hair from her face and smiled softly as he laid her down and pulled the covers over her, “Why don’t you try and sleep love? I’ll keep watch over you.”

Evelyn smiled and nodded as she yawned, “Don’t stay up too late love. You need your rest still.”

Cullen chuckled as he kissed her forehead. That’s his Evie. Always looking out for others before herself. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled, “I won’t. I promise.”


	4. A Surprise and alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian discovers Evelyn is carrying twins and before he can tell her, Evelyn almost breaks his nose. Cullen comes in and the two spend a little time alone with their unborn children.

Evelyn sighed as she laid in bed. The baby was growing rapidly and her stomach was huge, making it impossible to move. Not to mention her hormones were raging. One minute she was pissed and the next, she couldn’t get enough of Cullen’s touch. Her breasts were tender and sensitive which made her orgasms more intense. She rolled over slightly to ease the pain in her hip when Dorian walked into the room. 

“Good morning Evelyn.” He said cheerfully as he approached her, “How are you this morning?”

“My hip’s killing me and I’m huge.” Evelyn said, “Other than that I’m fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Dorian smiled as he began to check her over. His eyes held a confused look as he concentrated on her stomach. He muttered to himself as he double checked what he suspected.

“Is everything alright?” Evelyn asked, fear creeping into her voice.

“I think so. I just can’t believe I missed this.” Dorian said as he continued to check her over, “I never miss.”

“Dorian you have five seconds to tell me what is going on.” Evelyn said, her right hand balling into a fist as she glared at him, “One…two…three…four…”

“How did I miss this?” He asked himself out loud as he leaned over Evelyn, just within arm’s reach.

“Five!” Evelyn snapped and landed a blow right across his nose, causing him to fall back onto the floor.

Cullen walked in just in time to see Evelyn land her fist across the mage’s nose. He ran over and helped Dorian up. The man had blood coming out of his nose and pinched it to try and get it to stop.

“Maker’s Breath! What happened?” Cullen asked as he looked at Evelyn, “What did he do that made you so mad you punched him?” 

“He said he missed something with the baby and wouldn’t tell me what it is.” Evelyn said crossly, “I gave him to the count of five to tell me.”

“Relax dear woman. It’s nothing bad. I just didn’t detect the second life within you.” Dorian said as his nose finally stopped bleeding, “I just don’t see how I could have missed her.”

Evelyn looked at Dorian and then Cullen, stunned by the news, her heart beat wildly in her chest as she slowly smiled, “Twins? You’re saying we’re having twins?”

“Yes.” Dorian said as he rubbed his nose, “You have a mean right hook dear.”

“I’m going to be a father to two children?” Cullen asked softly as he sat next to Evelyn and helped her sit up so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders, his heart filled with joy at the news of healthy twins, “How far along is she?”

“About six months. A healthy boy and healthy girl.” Dorian said as he looked at Evelyn, “Have you been having any symptoms?”

“Just raging hormones.” Evelyn chuckled as she looked at Cullen, “Most of the time I can’t complain about them though.”

“As long as you’re okay other than that. If I had a potion for hormones, I’d give it to you.” Dorian chuckled as he turned to leave, “I’ll be back in a few days.”

Cullen smiled brightly as Dorian told them they were having a boy and a girl. He would teach them how to fight when they were older and how to play chess as well. He hugged his wife close to him as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Evelyn watched Dorian leave and turned to Cullen. A smile spread across her lips as she kissed his lips, her tongue darting out to tease his bottom lip, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cullen said as he pulled her close and kissed her. He slid behind her and began rubbing her shoulders and back firmly but gently at the same time. Her skin was smooth under his touch.

“I needed this.” Evelyn sighed happy. Her nipples began to harden and her pussy started throbbing as she leaned back against him. 

“I’m glad I could help.” Cullen said as his hands trailed up her sides to her breasts. He slowly massaged them in his hands before his fingers found their way to her nipples. He rolled her nipples lightly in his fingers as he kissed the hollow of her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. 

Evelyn moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She pushed her ass against him as best as she could and wiggled it against his growing erection. She giggled when he gasped.

“I can’t wait anymore.” Cullen said as he stood up and stripped. He climbed back into bed with her and helped her get onto her side. He put her right leg on his hip as he slid into her pussy slowly at first. Her heat surrounded him and he groaned as he fought the urge to speed up.

Evelyn moaned at the feel of him inside her, this position made him go impossibly deep. She moved her ass against him as she put her back against his chest. She turned her head and kissed him as he sped up. His cock sliding in and out of her pussy fast but gentle. She felt her release nearing and scraped her fingernails lightly into his scalp as her pussy gripped him tight.

“Don’t stop.” Evelyn moaned as his thrusts became more and more urgent, “I’m so close.”

“Release with me my Evie.” He whispered huskily into her ear as he felt her tighten around him. That’s all it took before he pushed into her one final time, spilling his seed inside her as he kissed her.

Evelyn screamed as her release overtook her. She clamped her eyes shut as blinding colors flooded her vision. When Cullen put his lips on hers, she kissed him passionately as she came down from her orgasm.

Cullen slid out of her and helped her roll over to face him. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed the tip of her nose, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Evelyn said as she put her head on his shoulder, “I guess I should apologize to Dorian for almost breaking his nose.”

“Do it later. I’m pretty sure word about your punches will get around quickly enough.” Cullen said with a chuckle.

“Most likely.” Evelyn laughed as she put his hand on her stomach, “They’re moving.”

Cullen smiled as he felt their children move under his hand, he bent down and kissed her stomach softly, “I love you both too.”

Evelyn smiled as Cullen kissed her stomach. She still couldn’t believe it. They were going to have twins, a boy and a girl. She ran her hand softly through Cullen’s hair as he peppered her stomach with kisses. As if her life couldn’t get more perfect. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep under Cullen’s touch.

Cullen raised his head when he heard her breathing relax. He smiled as he covered her up and got dressed. He sat down at his desk and began to work on incoming reports as he watched her sleep. He smiled, every once in a while he could see the blanket move as his children grew inside his beloved.


End file.
